


Love, Victor: "Acceptance and Rejection" - 201

by GDixon



Series: Love, Victor: Season 2 (Fan-made) [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDixon/pseuds/GDixon
Summary: For 201: "Acceptance and Rejection", we get to see the events that follow Victor's coming out news to his parents and how his relationships are with other students at Creekwood High. I wrote these originally for myself to read back on, but I thought I could share my stories with others that are interested. Each chapter is like an event in the actual TV Show, so this first chapter is a little shorter than the rest of the chapters for 201!In this first chapter, we get to see the aftermath of Victor’s coming out. Will Victor be able to cope? How will the parent’s react? How will Pilar deal with what has just occurred? It's all answered in this first of many chapters.In this first story, “Rejection and Acceptance”, we get to see the start of a Season 2 story line that I have begun to create. I will make ten stories, similar to ten episodes for ‘Love, Victor’, with multiple chapters for each story. Please leave your thoughts on this first chapter, “The Aftermath”!I thought I should also mention that I don’t believe I am a great writer, but I hope I could convey my emotions in the writing correctly and you get a real sense of what is going on!
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Pilar Salazar & Felix Weston, Pilar Salazar & Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor: Season 2 (Fan-made) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811161
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. THE AFTERMATH

Victor exhales as he looks for reassurance from his family. There was only one reaction from the whole of the room- shock. Seconds pass by and nothing but complete silence. Victor rushes through emotions- confidence to fear as the room continues to stay silent. There was only one action running through his mind right now- run. I mean, if they were going to accept him, they would have told him by now, right?

Victor panics and swiftly turns left to the exit.

Isabel hesitantly shouts, “Victor- Victor wait”.

The door slams behind him as he runs down the stairs of the never-ending building like an emotional wreck. He had to go somewhere he felt safe- the only place he ever felt like he could truly be himself, without being judged for who he is.

Back at home, Isabel and Armando are arguing in the living room about what just occurred. Isabel stares at Armando with fire in her eyes when she spits out “This is YOUR fault Armando. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Armando slowly turns to Isabel, with embarrassment filling his head, “My 16 year old son just told us that he is… one of them. What do you want me to say? ‘Congratulations!’”

Isabel quickly fires back at Armando, “You should have supported him. Be thankful he told us how he's feeling!”

Armando becomes more and more angry when he repeats Victor’s words in his mind. Without thinking, he shouts, “Why should I be thankful that my son is gay? If the other one turns out that way then that's it- no grandchildren!”

Isabel, concerned with Armando’s anger, calmly says, “Armando it's going to be alright. You cannot beat yourself up about this.” As she sighs, “We just have to work through this together.”

Pilar, furious at what she is hearing, spews out, “Are you two for real? Victor just ran away from his home because you two couldn’t accept who he is! He was quick to accept you two after what you did to this family, but you two can’t accept him for who he is?”

Armando and Isabel turn to each other, realising what they just did. They both look towards the floor in embarrassment- maybe Pilar is right?

Pilar uncomfortably laughs, “Unbelievable” escapes her mouth whilst she shakes her head in disgust. She marches towards her room to hide away from her homophobic parents, still in shock of what just happened. She whips out her phone and calls her rock- the only person who has kept this family from collapsing until tonight. One missed call. Two missed calls. Three missed calls. She grows increasingly worried about where Victor is and how he is feeling. Is he okay? Is he safe? These two questions surge around her mind and stab at her every second.

Pilar sends a text to Victor, letting him know how she feels about his news.

\----- **PILAR:** Victor, I hope you’re okay. I will always support you, no matter what! Please call me asap ❤ -----

She puts her phone down and stares at the ceiling in disbelief. How did her perfect family become so broken?

She tries to suppress her previous emotions of frustration and fury due to her brother secretly cheating on his girlfriend, but she can’t. How can he do such a horrific thing to someone he was supposed to love? She begins to break down in tears as she begins to piece together everything that has happened in the past few months- her mother cheating, her father fighting his boss, her brother cheating on his girlfriend. Her whole life has been knocked down since she was pulled out of Texas due to her family's unforgivable actions.

But she has to support him. She can’t live with herself if she knows that her brother is hurt, he means too much to her. Whilst she would never admit in front of him, she loves him more than anything- the only person she could trust in a time of darkness. Her one true friend. She wipes her tears and adjusts herself before getting ready to call Felix. If anyone knew where her big brother was, it had to be his slightly weird but caring friend. She takes a deep breath, putting all her negative emotions aside. She needs to know where her big brother is. Within a few seconds, Felix picks up the call...

“Pil-Pilar? Why are you calling me!”, Felix shouts as he tries to drown out the loud music surrounding him from the dance.

“Felix? Where are you?”, Pilar asks with a questioning look on her face, confused on why music is blasting from his end of the call.

“I’m at the dance! Where are you and Victor? I haven’t seen you both in ages!”, Felix continues to try and drown out the music before realising that he needs to go outside to talk to Pilar properly. He rushes to the exit of the dance in desperation to know why Pilar is calling him. It's not unusual for Pilar to call him, after all, they occasionally go for cups of coffee at Brasstown to catch up with each other. But tonight? After her questioning Benji earlier? He needed to know what had happened- there and then.

Pilar could hear Felix rushing towards the exit, waiting patiently for him to get to a quiet spot so they could have a decent conversation without getting interrupted by Billie Eilish’s songs playing in the background. Any other night, Pilar would be dancing the hours away to her favourite artist, but not tonight. Tonight was different- it was dark, cold and for one of the first times in her life, she felt alone.

Pilar was disrupted in her thoughts as she could hear Felix’s heavy panting when he finally got out of the school building. “I’m sorry Pilar. I couldn’t hear you earlier. What’s up?”, Felix said in a calm manner, not knowing what had just gone down for the past hour.

Without hesitation, Pilar gets to the main iceberg she wants an answer to, “Victor. Where is he?” She sits on her bed, fidgeting her fingers with a desperate look on her face. She wants an answer, but the answer Felix gives is not what she was hoping for.

“I haven’t seen him. I thought he went with you?”, Felix asks with a confused look, wondering where his best friend could be.

“He rushed out of the house after telling us that he is. Well, you know. I thought he would of told you?”, Pilar quickly adds, “Look. I just want to know where he is. I am worried about him.”

Felix’s face drops as he is informed about what has happened to his friend. _“How could I leave my best friend in his darkest time?”_ , he asks himself. He stutters before answering Pilar’s questions, “I-I’m not sure Pilar. I thought he was with you.”

Pilar sighs, knowing that her brother is well and truly hiding from her parents. “Call me if you see him”, she responds before hanging up on Felix. She can hear her parents in the hallway continuing to argue with each other about what just happened. She wants to stand up to her parents on what they have done to her rock but… she can’t. Tears begin to stream down her face again with everything happening, nothing has overwhelmed her more than tonight.

_“Oh Victor. Please come home. I need you.”_


	2. FEAR AND ANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second chapter, we get to see how Victor is coping with his parents disappointing response to his big news. Where did he go? What will he do? Will he go back home? It's all answered in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would mention that I was extremely excited to write this chapter of the 201 story. Now that we have got past the initial 'I'm gay' stage of the story, we can finally progress onto the real juicy parts of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Just keep running. Don’t look back. Those were thoughts that spun around Victor’s head like a wrecking ball. He couldn’t go back. Not again. It didn’t feel safe to him. The only place he felt safe right now was the Brasstown Cafe. It was the first time he truly realised that he had passion for Benji, and who wouldn’t? All those late nights, dancing to ‘Call me Maybe’ whilst wearing those tight tee-shirts and oh god- that dumb smile. Even thinking about Benji lights Victor’s face up with a smile he couldn’t control. Sure, he had his down moments at Brasstown, with Benji transferring to another cafe, but he always relives those special moments in his mind like a record on repeat. The only thing that seems to keep Victor sane right now is knowing the reward for what he just did- a possible relationship with his first crush. Maybe Simon is right? Maybe he does deserve a great love story, and he finally knows who he wants to share that story with. 

Victor arrives at the Cafe, frantically opening the doors and switching on the lights, keeping him safe from the darkness. Before he could think of what just occurred, he panted like a dog, desperately trying to catch his breath from the much extended exercise than he is used to. But then it hit him... 

_"Why did I do that? Was there any particular reason why I had to come out there and then? I was 'coping' just fine in the closet for so many years"_ , he thinks to himself. He collapsed to the floor, curling up in a ball crying his eyes out for what felt like an eternity. _"_ I just want to be 'normal'? Is that too much to ask for!", he screams from the top of his raspy throat before wiping the tears away. Victor isn't really one to cry much, he usually suppresses his emotions to make other people happy. He always feels that he has to be a person he's not just to keep his family from shattering like glass. Without him, his family would certainly not be in the position they're in currently. It would be worse- much, much worse. But tonight he finally did it. He ripped off the gay band-aid and tore his second identity out of him with just two short words... _"I'm gay_ ".

He begins to slowly sit up on the floor and comes to terms with what happened tonight, piece by piece. There were two moments that were certainly credible to him: Kissing his crush and that exhale. Oh god- that exhale. That exhale Simon told him he could finally do when he had the courage to come out- it was beautiful. Never has he felt more alive than those few seconds after he took his first exhale in a new world, a world where he can finally be himself without having to hide who he was. And don't even get him started on that kiss with Benji. It was so... unexpected. He felt like he ruined his relationship with Benji forever, that nothing could repair it. I mean, in his letter he expressed how much he cared for him, repeating those words that he wrote in his head _"I just wanted to let you know, B, that I care about you. I always have. And I always will. No matter what. You helped me more than you could ever realise."_ He never knew that Benji cared for him as much as he did. It makes him wonder on what made Benji change his mind so quickly. One moment, he was pushing him away, the next he was passionately kissing him on a bench in the moonlight. Maybe it wasn't so sudden? Maybe he cared about him all along but didn't want to hurt his boyfriend? These questions eat away at Victor, his curiosity growing ever more. He just has to know. Maybe Benji will be free to call now? 

Victor rips his phone from the back of his pocket and rapidly tries to open up his phone. Whilst at the dance, he switched his phone to silent as he didn't want to disrupt Mia's final 'perfect' night. He wanted all attention on her... at least that was the plan before he got caught up with Benji. He takes a long gaze at the front of the screen to see multiple notifications. Guilt flushes Victor's body as he reads the first few notifications:

**11:14PM**

[10:29] **3 MISSED CALLS FROM PILAR**

[10:31] **PILAR:** Victor, I hope you’re okay. I will always support you, no matter what! Please call me asap ❤ 

[10:43] **1 MISSED CALL FROM PILAR**

[10:45] **PILAR:** Answer your phone you asshole. I'm really worried about you. Where are you?

[10:45] **FELIX:** Hey buddy. Pilar said you ran out, you want me to come pick you up?

[10:47] **1 MISSED CALL FROM MAMI**

[10:51] **MAMI:** Mi amor, come home. We can talk about this tomorrow. 

[11:03] **MIA:** Victor. As far as I'm concerned we're over. I cannot believe you would cheat on me after all I've done for you. I really thought we had a connection and well... you broke me. I cared for you Victor, you could of just told me. Please, just stay away from me for a few days, then I might be able to talk to you. Right now, I don't even know you.

That last message really got to Victor. He felt his throat swell up as he realised just how much he hurt Mia. Although he couldn't see Mia, he could imagine that she was really hurt when she was typing that message. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting her to even message him again. He was expecting her to block his number and stay as far away from him as possible- or even worse. He thinks to himself _"How could I hurt the one that cared for me so much"_ , before putting his head down on the cold timber surface, scared to look up. His whole world has split apart in just a few hours. His mother and father separating, the disappointing reaction to his coming out news, being caught with Benji by Mia and to top it all off, he felt like he had no one to support him. 

But he had to be strong. He did the hardest part- coming out to his parents. Something he thought would never occur. Victor grins slightly as he realises how big that is to him. He doesn't have to pretend no more. He doesn't have to hide under Mia's presence, hoping no one would notice his secret identity. He's finally faced his biggest demon, and he fought it bravely. He gives a small laugh and a looks confused as he realises that Felix must of really started to rub off on him after thinking about such random topics- seriously? Demons, he thinks to himself as he stands up from the hard surface of the Brasstown Cafe, seating himself on a chair ready to reply to all of his messages. 

* * *

**11:19PM**

**PILAR**

[10:31] **PILAR:** Victor, I hope you’re okay. I will always support you, no matter what! Please call me asap ❤ 

[10:43] **1 MISSED CALL FROM PILAR**

[10:45] **PILAR:** Answer your phone you asshole. I'm really worried about you. Where are you?

[11:19] **VICTOR:** I'm fine Pilar. I'm sorry I ran out. I'll explain it all tomorrow. Please, just get some sleep. I'm with a friend.

* * *

Victor feels guilty as he sends the message, knowing that he has just once again lied to someone he loves. He doesn't want to be found though, not tonight. He needs to gather his thoughts together slowly before he can face that house again. He waits a few minutes before moving onto his best friend, but it seems that Pilar has fell asleep. He doesn't want to bother her any more than he already has tonight, so he writes his message up to Felix:

* * *

**11:22PM**

**FELIX**

[10:45] **FELIX:** Hey buddy. Pilar said you ran out, you want me to come pick you up?

[11:22] **VICTOR:** Hey Felix. I'm fine. I just needed to get my thoughts together. Catch up with you on walkie-talkie later?

[11:23] **FELIX:** Sure man. Pilar gave me a quick debrief of what happened. You're so brave for telling your family, Victor. Remember, if you ever need help, I'm here for you. That's what best friends are for. I'll be waiting on that other line of the walkie-talkie!

* * *

Woah! He always knew that Felix was fast at replying to messages, but he could never comprehend how fast he replied to his message...

As he reads the heart warming message delivered by Felix, he couldn't help but smile. Felix always knew how to cheer Victor up when he was down, whether that was one of his dumb jokes or reminding him that he has a shoulder to cry on. He truly is a great best friend. He takes a deep breath before moving onto his mother, hoping she will understand that he needs some time away before coming back. He could alternatively just hide from his parents and hope they never find him, but he puts on a stern face and types out his reply...

* * *

**11:26PM**

**MAMI**

[10:51] **MAMI:** Mi amor, come home. We can talk about this tomorrow. 

[11:26] **VICTOR:** Mami, I'm sorry. I can't come back tonight. I'm staying with a friend until tomorrow.

[11:30] **MAMI:** Victor... we were about to call the police. We were worried sick on where you were. I just need to let you know that we're ready to talk whenever you are. You can stay at your friends tonight, but we really want to talk to you tomorrow.

[11:32] **VICTOR:** That's fine Mami. Te quiero ♡

* * *

That went surprisingly well, all things considered. Victor brushes his hair with his fingertips as he nervously thinks about all the possible outcomes of 'talk' could mean. Will they accept him? Will they not? He hopes for the best, but he really doesn't know what their response will be. I mean, his father said that he doesn't mind what other boys do with each other, so maybe he could come around to one of his own loving another boy. Sure, he said that he hopes Adrian doesn't turn out that way, but maybe he would understand him. As for his mother, he's not so sure. _"I guess my mother texting me is a positive thing, right?"_ , he tells himself repeatedly. 

He doesn't have the guts to message Mia yet, she looked really hurt when he ran after her in the dance, and that message doesn't exactly scream positive vibes. He swipes off the messaging app, thinking he should give her a few days like she asked for. Maybe she will come round eventually? That's what he hopes anyway...

Victor knows he can't bottle up all of his emotions anymore. He's nearly at breaking point, so he opens up Instagram for the first time in hours to rant to his one and only, gay sherpa Simon. 

**SIMONSPIERSAYS**

Dear Simon,

I did it. I finally came out to my parents. I don't know how I had the energy to say the words, but I did. I'm looking back now in regret, sitting in the Brasstown Cafe gathering my thoughts. I mean, it can't be miserable times forever, right? I'm sure my parents will come round to the news. They didn't seem very pleased, but I had to tell them. They have dumped so much shit on me for the past few years of my life, to the point that I had to just say it. I can't keep living two identities for the rest of my life. And you know what? It feels great. Sort-of. I mean, I'm glad I finally said it, but I'm not looking forward to the reactions when I get back home. Oh, and I shared a passionate kiss (or maybe more...) with Benji. It felt amazing, it legit felt like fireworks were going off as we kissed. But Mia saw me and Benji kiss, so she's not exactly happy with me right now. I really don't know what or where to go next, but I'm glad you were able to help me Simon. Without you and your friends, I would still be too scared to even say the words in front of my family, never mind say that I am gay myself. 

Love, Victor.

Victor sighed as he finally finished his paragraph to Simon, re-reading everything he just wrote, hoping for a quick response. But then it happened. The Brasstown Cafe doors swiftly opened ajar and a shadowed character peaks through the door. 

_"Shit"_ , Victor totally forgot to lock the doors behind him when he rushed inside. He freezes in fear. Who is it? He wants to run... but he can't. 

"Victor?", the mysterious figure says. Victor quickly realised... he has heard that voice before. Its actually a voice that he is very familiar with. Its... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the tea! 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be added on the 4th of July! This next chapter, will explore many questions I am sure you will have after that ending. Who is the mysterious figure? What will Victor do next? And yes, this next chapter will once again, solely focus around Victor and this mysterious figure, so I hope you're all excited!
> 
> This is part of 201: "Acceptance and Rejection". I will continue to update this series until we get to 210, just like the TV Show format.


	3. ACCEPTANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this third chapter, we pick up right where we left off. Who is the mysterious figure? What does he want? What does Victor do? Its all answered in this chapter. This chapter is much more dialogue based than previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy the conversation!

"Benji?", Victor questions the mysterious figure, with uneasiness in his voice. "Benji is that you?"

"Hey", the mysterious figure replies before stepping out of the shadowed door, revealing his identity. The figure stood 5"10 tall with what can only be described as perfect hair- Victor instantly knew it was Benji. "I thought you were still at the dance?", Benji questions before moving to sit down next to Victor. 

"Why are you at Brasstown?", he questions again with a more serious look on his face. 

Victor straightens himself up before nervously answering Benji's questions, "I-I can't stay at home tonight. I-I-", Victor tries to finish his sentence before breaking down into tears on the cold wooden table.

Benji stares at Victor, confused and worried about what has gone on after their moonlight kiss on the bench. Benji wraps his hands around Victor and leans in for a prolonged hug, letting him know that he is not alone. Benji feels himself getting emotional as Victor continues to cry on his shoulder.  _ "What has gone on?" _ , he asks himself as a tear uncontrollably falls from his eye. Benji has never seen Victor so raw with emotion before, he knows that Victor was upset when he pushed him away during that kiss at Willacoochee, but that was different. This time he could almost feel Victor desperately looking for reassurance and affection, but he isn't sure why. 

"Victor", Benji sniffles before continuing his sentence. "Do you have something you want to talk about?", he asks, pulling Victor away from his shoulder and looking directly into his eyes. 

Victor wipes the tears away before replying to Benji, "I came out to my family", he whispers before looking downwards in embarrassment at what just occurred.

Benji’s face drops as soon as he hears the news. Suddenly he can remember his own family's reaction to his coming out news, and could only imagine it was worse for Victor after what he witnessed at his party. “Oh shit, Victor I-“

“It’s fine”, Victor looks up, staring directly into Benji’s eyes, “I don’t want to live a lie anymore. I want to just be myself- like I said earlier Benji, that's how you make me feel. If it wasn’t for you, I would have kept pushing this important part of my life down, hoping it's just a phase”, he awkwardly chuckles before putting his hands on Benji’s shoulders, “So thank you.”

Benji continues to stare at Victor while he processes everything that he just said. He felt touched, nobody- not even his ex has ever opened up to him as much as Victor just did. He knew that he had a liking to Victor since the last Battle of the Bands, but he never knew it was mutual until Willacoochee. At first it frightened him, but now he feels excited that he has found someone so similar to himself. Nothing Benji could say would be able to convey his emotions to Victor right now, so he swung his arms around Victor’s neck, pulled him close and leaned in for a long, affectionate kiss. It was incredible- each time they kissed it felt like fireworks to Benji, something that never happened when he kissed Derek for the past few months. 

As Benji begins to pull back from Victor’s lips, they both let out steamy breaths. “Wow”, Victor says with a chuckle, “I wasn’t expecting that”, he adds before his face lights up.

“Yeah”, Benji replies whilst he tries to catch his breath. “So why did you go home early?”, he questions Victor with a smile on his face.

Victor takes a deep breath before breaking the news to Benji, “I… we were kind of caught by Mia on the bench”

Benji leans back, surprised at what he heard. His flustered face quickly changes as Victor continues to announce what has occurred, “Fuck. Victor I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of-”

Victor cuts off Benji before he could finish off what he had to say, “No, no. It was my fault. I wish she would’ve found out the way I planned, but she would have been heartbroken either way. I still feel shitty about it, but I’m going to do everything to make it up to her”

Benji nods, unsure of what to say. He feels slightly guilty for Mia, knowing that he allowed the kiss to happen, even after knowing he still had a girlfriend.

“Anyway…”, Victor says, trying to change the subject, “Why are you on this side of town?”

“I couldn’t get to sleep”, Benji confesses to Victor, “I agh- I guess I was missing you?”, he adds laughing at himself. 

“Missing me already?”, Victor adds, with a smirk on his face.

“Wow Victor…”, Benji looks surprised, “who knew you were such a tease?” They both laugh before Benji places his hands on top of Victors on the coffee table, “If I said no, that would be lying.”

They both stare directly at each other in a similar way they have for the past few months. It seems they both don’t realise when they do it, lost in each other's gaze. Victor breaks the tension moments later, “Uh… Coffee?”

“Sure”, Benji replies before removing his hands from Victors. As Victor moves to make two coffees, Benji’s curiosity continues to hunger for more answers. “So… what were your parents' reactions?”

Victor looks over at Benji, leaning on the desk in front of him, “I’m really not sure. I waited a few moments before leaving. They didn’t reply.”

“They love you, Victor”, Benji smiles as Victor hands him his coffee, “they stood up to your grandparents with you at your party. I’m sure they will come around to you”, he adds as he nods, hoping to reassure Victor.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right. Thank you”, Victor clears his throat before taking a sip of just brewed coffee.

Victor looks up at Benji to see him combing his hair with his fingers. Victor’s heart starts beating like a drum, suddenly having the urge to ask a question he wanted to ask for a long time, “Do you… do you want to go out tomorrow?”

Benji looks at Victor, not realising that he has been staring for quite some time. He raises one eyebrow with a slight grin before Victor realises what he just said, holding his hands up and quickly adding, “Oh wait… I’m sorry Benji. I shouldn’t of-”

“Of course I want to”, Benji answers his question before giving him a slight peck on the cheek, “but only if you’re ready”, he adds. 

Victor gasps, letting out a nervous laugh before wrapping his hands around Benji’s back, leaning in for another passionate hug. Victor never wanted this moment to end.

  
But nothing great ever lasts forever. A tall, dark figure walks past the cafe before stopping to view what was happening with the boys. He shook his head before walking past, the boys unaware of the figure watching them. He was furious. Furious at one of them.  _ How could he move on so fast? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be added on the 6th of July! This next chapter will wrap up the night of the dance, before we move on to the morning after. It will be one of the longest chapters for 201 "Acceptance and Rejection", so I hope it will be worth the wait!
> 
> This is part of 201: "Acceptance and Rejection". I will continue to update this series until we get to 210, just like the TV Show format.
> 
> sidenote: I think I legit wrote this chapter about four or five times because I want to make Venji moments perfect. Hope you enjoyed this Venji chapter!


	4. END OF A NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the night of the Spring Fling. We will get to see what happens to Victor- will he sleep at home or go with someone else? We get our first taste of Felix’s and Lake’s first moments of privacy after the big kiss and more! This is definitely a read if you have been keeping up for the past few chapters, because everything is about to get spicy…

_ Just fifteen minutes later, Victor and Benji are still in the coffee shop, comfortable with each other and making frequent jokes. Victor moved his chair closer before laying on top of Benji’s body, staring up at the ceiling. _

  
  


“You can’t hide from them forever, Victor”, Benji whispers to him whilst brushing his hair with his fingers. 

  
  


“I know. I’m just not sure I can see them tonight”, Victor quickly replies whilst slumped into Benji’s arms. “Anyway- I would much prefer to be with you tonight”, he adds with a chuckle escaping his mouth.

  
  


Benji laughs before shutting down his offer, “I would like that, but one thing you can’t avoid is your family.”

  
  


“I could try!”, Victor says with a smirk on his face. 

  
  


“Look Victor…”, Benji looks slightly more serious, “I understand- believe me, I know you don’t want to face your parents right now. Coming out sucks. I never understood why we have to come out and why straight is the default, but it's part of the journey. You have taken your first big step and I can’t explain how proud I am of you”, Victor stares directly into Benji’s eyes with awe before Benji finishes, “your parents love you Victor. They- even I will be with you every step of the way. You aren’t alone.”

  
  


Victor begins to tear up. He realises that there is a community for him outside of New York, he has his own support right here, right now. “Come here you”, he whispers and without hesitation, grabs Benji’s face to express his feelings to him. The kiss was long- much longer than usual. They both didn’t want to let go of each other, hungrily going in for another and another. 

  
  


Victor pulls back from Benji as they both let out hot steamy breaths. It takes them a few moments to even be able to comprehend what just occurred. Benji looks surprised, he was not expecting Victor to kiss him like that- or kiss him at all. He bites his lip before raising his eyebrow towards Victor, “That was unexpected”, he says before letting out a laugh.

  
  


Victor smiles at Benji before building up the courage to announce, “I am going to go home tonight.” 

  
  


Benji lets out a sigh of relief before replying, “That's great. Remember you can always call me. Want me to walk you home?”, he asks whilst looking nervously at Victor. 

  
  


“What a gentleman”, Victor replies letting out a small laugh. Benji goes slightly red from Victor's comment, though he is glad that Victor feels confident enough to go and face his family. Victor stands up and holds his hand out before asking Benji, “Want a dance before we go?”

  
  


Benji’s face lights up like a child on Christmas Day. They’re both just as romantic and as playful as each other, he feels like he has met his man- the man of his dreams. Benji nods before taking Victor’s hand. Victor swipes up on his phone before Benji swiftly takes the phone from his hands.

  
  


“I’m sorry but I’m not dancing to Baby Shark with you right now”, he says with a cheeky smile on his face. Victor tries to testify before realising that Benji can see right through him, knowing it was a pointless case. 

  
  


Benji puts Victor’s phone down before they both start to dance to the song Benji selected. Both of them start to sing along to the song, “WE CAN JUST DANCE TO THIS. PUSH UP ON MY BODY…”, laughing and singing together like a pair of drunk kids at a party. 

  
  


As the song begins to end, Victor gestures towards the exit for Benji, “after you, my lady”, as he smirks.

  
  


“You wish”, Benji rolls his eyes before pushing Victor out of the door, turning off the lights and locking the doors to their first real moment ‘together’. Benji hasn’t had so much fun and laughter in months, the last time he could remember was before Derek started getting more and more controlling in their relationship. He feels like he can be who he is with Victor without getting patronised, and it feels great.

  
  


Victor and Benji begin to walk towards Victor’s apartment, continuing to joke with each other and pushing each other playfully along the way. Their relationship forever grows stronger and stronger...

  
  
  
  


_ Back at the dance, Felix and Lake begin to leave the school grounds as it hits midnight. They’re walking towards the apartments where Felix and Victor live. _

  
  


“You were incredible tonight”, Felix casually breaks the tension with a smile on his face. “I never knew that you knew the full dance routine to ‘Mercy’”, he adds before awkwardly laughing at Lake. 

  
  


“What? Rude…”, she scrunches her face before continuing, “Shawn Mendes is an absolute legend. You got some competition twigs”, she adds with a smirk on her face.

  
  


Felix looks offended by the comment, “twigs… you know what” he holds his hands up in the air, “I’m offended”, he says with a grin on his face. 

  
  


They both stare at each other before bursting out of laughter. Felix hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. He was able to finally be with Lake… publically.  _ Maybe we could actually be an item? _ He asks himself, unable to process how fast the night has flown by. 

  
  


“I wonder where my hot babe ran off tonight. Probably gone for a quickie with Victor”, Lake sarcastically mentions, rolling her eyes.

  
  


Felix’s eyes shoot wide open, knowing full well that Victor is definitely not with Mia right now. He awkwardly laughs, “Yeah. Probably…”

  
  


“So…”, Lake looks towards Felix, puzzled, “talking about running away… why did you disappear from the dance earlier tonight?”

  
  


Felix is hit hard by the question. He never knew that she would ask about the situation. To be honest, he got completely caught up in the night and hasn’t checked up on Victor for quite some time. Is he alright? Is he safe? Can he trust Lake? He anxiously answers Lake, “uh…”, he blurts out, unable to finish off his sentence.

  
  


“Uh what?”, she asks, raising her eyebrow.

  
  


“Nothing”, he says with a guilty look on his face. “I just needed to… tie my shoes…”, he nervously adds before looking the other way. 

  
  


Lake grabs a hold of Felix by the arm before twisting him towards her, looking directly into his eyes. She takes glaces before mentioning, “Felix. Do I look like I was born yesterday?” 

  
  


Felix’s heart starts racing faster and faster. He doesn’t want to accidentally out his friend, since he isn’t great at keeping secrets, evident at the Fling tonight. “I just needed to take a call from Victor’s sister. Alright? He’s just…”, he takes a deep breath before continuing, “going through some problems that he needs to sort out.” 

  
  


They begin to start walking down the street again, getting close to Felix’s apartment. “What problems?”, Lake asks with a shrug on her shoulder.

  
  


Felix begins to panic. He tries to quickly change the subject, mentioning artists and designer items Lake likes to use. She quickly falls for the bait.

  
  
  
  


_ Walking from the opposite direction, Benji and Victor close in on Victor's apartment.  _

  
  


“So as I was saying earlier, we sooo need to get you some new clothes A-S-A-P. I feel like we need to show off that physique of yours”, Benji turns his head towards Victor, both of them having their hands over their shoulders.

  
  


“Rude! What’s wrong with my current style?”, Victor says with a scrunched face.

  
  


“Nothing!”, Benji looks a bit worried, “you rock any look. But all those clothes make you look soooo straight…”, he adds with an eye roll. “Just look at my style for example.”

  
  


“Your style is to wear the bare minimum to attract all the boys”, Victor says with a chuckle.

  
  


“It worked for you, didn’t it?”, Benji adds with a cheeky smile.

  
  


Victor gets a bit embarrassed before answering his question, “Yeah alright. I see where this is going. Well… this is my stop.”

  
  


Victor turns to look at Benji before realising that Benji is right next to his face. Benji leans in for a long, passionate kiss before quickly adding, “bet you didn’t see that one coming then.”

  
  


Victor looks shocked. Gasping for air before he adds, “Uh… I can definitely say I didn’t…”

  
  


“Well good luck tomorrow”, Benji adds before leaning in for a hug and walking in the opposite direction of Victor. Victor stands in the same spot for a few minutes before walking up the apartment doors with a spring in his step… nothing could ruin this perfect night.

  
  
  
  


_ Felix and Lake stand a bit further away from where Benji and Victor were, mouths wide open, shocked at what they just witnessed. _

  
  


Lake stares at Felix with a confused yet angry face, “What the fuck did I just see.”

  
  


Felix frantically tries to defend Victor, coming up with a weak lie, “I’m sure it was just two random men. I think I’ve seen that guy on the floor above me before…”

  
  


Lake quickly snaps back at Felix’s comment, “Uh- no. That was tots Victor and Benji snogging in front of my eyes. Do you need your eyes testing or something?”

  
  


Felix lets out a deep sigh, unsure of what to say. He turns towards Lake, who is definitely pissed at what she just saw, “Lake- I-”

  
  


“Did you know these two were an item or something?”, she cuts off Felix, wanting answers desperately. 

  
  


“Look, Lake. I got to go. It was nice hanging out with you tonight…”, Felix says with deep breaths between each word. He sprints towards his apartment doors.

  
  


“Oi! I want answers!”, Lake screams from the top of her lungs before stomping her foot on the ground.  _ What is Felix hiding? _ She asks herself. She was furious.  _ How could Victor cheat on Mia?  _ Suddenly she pieces all of the clues together from the past few months, understanding why Victor never progressed further with their relationship. She takes a step back before mentioning under her breath, “Victor Salazar is… gay?”

  
  
  
  


_ Felix rushed up the long stairway of the apartment before grabbing onto Victor’s suit, just in time before he opened his apartment door. _

  
  


Victor turns around, confused on who just grabbed onto him. He was surprised to see a clearly exhausted Felix standing near him, “Felix?”

  
  


“Bud-Buddy”, Felix says, still trying to catch his breath. “Me and Lake. We just saw you and-”

  
  


Victor’s eyes widen as he hears what Felix is trying to say. He takes a step back before gesturing towards his apartment door. “Uh… I got to go”, Victor says with worry in his voice. He runs into his apartment and goes straight to his room. 

  
  


Felix stands at the door, worried for Victor. He is still confused about Victor’s relationship status with Benji, considering they were not on the best of terms at the Fling, at least that's what he thought...

  
  


Victor jumps onto his bed, tears running down his face.  _ How could I be so foolish as to be kissed in public? What will Lake do?  _ These questions run circles in Victor’s brain, completely taking over his thoughts. That perfect night… ruined by that stupid kiss. 

  
  
  
  


_ As Lake gets ready to go to sleep from the dance, she has been texting with Mia for the past fifteen minutes… _

  
  
  


**12:46AM**

**MIA**

[12:31]  **LAKE:** Okay. What. The. Fuck. I just saw your ‘boyfriend’ snogging the face off of our prized Benji Campbell.

[12:34]  **MIA:** Yeah. I know. I saw him outside of the dance tonight. Sorry for not telling you earlier. 

[12:37]  **LAKE:** Omg girl… are you okay? I will tots hit him if I have to...

[12:40]  **MIA:** I’m fine I guess. Andrew took him home, so I’m glad he was there for me.

[12:42]  **LAKE:** Wait. Bombshell much? You are serving me up some hot tea and I. Am. Here. For it. 

[12:43]  **MIA:** It’s not like that. He just… took me home that's all.

[12:46]  **LAKE:** You two should totally get together. Get your mind off that boy, he was way too hot to be straight anyway…

  
  
  
  


Lake puts her phone down before looking up to the roof of her room.  _ Victor and Benji?  _ She thinks to herself. Although she is angry for her best friend, she can’t help but think how cute they looked together. She contemplates on writing a blog about the couple on Creek Secrets, but decides that she will get more information tomorrow…

  
  
  
  


_ Victor has taken off his suit, ready to fall asleep, before his phone vibrates against his face. _

  
  


_ Ugh… who could this be at this time of night.  _ Victor thinks to himself before swiping up on the notification panel. It was from Simon… he totally forgot that he even messaged him earlier this night. Granted, it was quite some time ago, but for the first time he didn’t really need Simon’s expert advice since he had Benji. He goes onto Instagram to read the message.

  
  


**SIMONSPIERSAYS**

Dear Victor,

Sorry for the late response. We just got back from a party and we had to drag Justin back before he tried to seduce a straight guy… but first of all, congratulations on coming out to your parents. That first vital step you just took will allow you to live a life you could never live before. Don’t be so quick to judge your parents reactions. I remember when I came out to my family, my father didn’t look extremely enthusiastic about the news. I was shitting myself that night, but it turns out he just needed some time to get used to the idea. That might be the same for you- Victor. Your parents will come around to your news. Give them a few days, it’s quite some news, considering you had a girlfriend also. 

Regards to your kiss with Benji… congratulations. Me and Bram are extremely excited that you finally get to be with your dream man. Bram actually did cartwheels around the room when I read that out loud to him. I hope you get to live out a great love story like me and Bram have so far.

Mia will come around to the kiss she saw. Give her a few days or weeks. You were in a serious relationship with her, so she will need longer than most other people. If she really cared for you though, she will eventually forgive you. Hopefully you can both go back to being really great friends as well. 

Hope this helps.

Love, Simon

  
  
  
  


Victor takes a few moments before switching off his mobile, glad that he read the message from Simon. It gave him so much more confidence to stand up to his family tomorrow, he feels like he is ready for whatever the new day brings to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I am sure you’re eager to know what happens next, the day after Lake realises that Victor has been cheating on Mia. What will she do? Who was that tall, dark figure? Is it Andrew or Derek or maybe someone completely different? How will Victor deal with his parents in the morning? What will Victor’s and Benji’s first “date” be like? Well we’re going to start exploring most of these questions in the next half of the 201 story! I hope you’re excited.
> 
> The fifth chapter - “NEW BEGINNINGS”, will be added on the 8th of July. It will focus around one of the many questions I suppose you will have - Victor’s confrontation with his parents. Thank you for reading this first section of the story and I’m glad to see so much positive feedback on the chapters!


	5. NEW BEGINNINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter after the night of the Spring Fling. We will get to see what happens to Victor- how will his family react to his news? Will they be accepting or reject him? How will Benji’s parents react to his breakup with Derek? Will Victor finally tell his best friend what is going on? It's all answered in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late publish! I wanted to make sure the first chapter is perfect, so I had to change the story quite a bit :)
> 
> As a side note, the next few chapters will be revolving around more characters per chapter, rather than just one event per chapter. I feel like this will stay true to the show as it keeps Victor at the centre of the chapter whilst exploring other character’s stories at the same time. I hope you have been enjoying the new writing style since Chapter 4!

_ It’s the morning after the Spring Fling, Victor has just woken up trying to gain the courage to face his family today after his news last night. _

  
  


Just breathe. Something so simple, yet so hard for Victor to do for many years. He felt like he was suffocating from his second personality until he finally put an end to it last night, but he still has doubts about how his family will react. Will they accept him? Will they still love him the same? These are the only thoughts surrounding Victor as he wakes up from his slumber, eating away at each passing second. 

  
  


But he knows that he has to face them. There simply isn’t a way for him to hide from his parents forever, as Simon and Benji explained to him just the night before. Victor feels so blessed to have people that actually care for him, even if it's not in the comfort of his own home. Simon, Bram and his friends, even though they’re only strangers, have made him feel like they’re a second family. It amazes Victor every time that a simple rant on Instagram has led him onto a path where he actually came out to his family, something he thought that would never happen. 

  
  


Victor takes a few deep breaths before getting ready to face his family, putting on some casual clothes. He isn’t even sure if his family is up yet, being only 7:04am on a weekend, but he prepares for the worst regardless.

  
  


Just as he is about to leave his room, his phone starts to vibrate. He jumps out of his skin in fear, still worried about what his parents will say about his coming out news. As he takes his phone out of his pocket, a name appears on the front that puts a smile on his face:

  
  


**BENJI**

Text message.

  
  


Victor quickly opens up his phone to see what Benji has messaged him, excited and nervous at the same time. He undeniably blushes when he reads what Benji has written to him…

  
  
  


**07:08AM**

  
  


**BENJI**

  
  


[07:08]  **BENJI** : Hey handsome  😉

[07:09]  **BENJI** :  You haven’t forgotten about our date tonight, right?

  
  
  


Victor looked a bit confused when Benji asked him if he forgot about the date that they planned, considering Victor was the one who asked. Suddenly he remembers that Benji was with Derek very recently, and their last date didn’t exactly go to plan.  _ Maybe Benji was the only one trying? _ , he asks himself. 

  
  
  


**07:10AM**

  
  


**BENJI**

  
  


[07:10]  **VICTOR:** Of course not! What time do you want me to pick you up? 

  
  


[07:11]  **BENJI** : Maybe 5pm? Where are you thinking of going?

  
  


[07:12]  **VICTOR:** Well… you did say that I need to up my style, so… shopping?

  
  


[07:12]  **BENJI:** I’m in.

  
  
  


Victor knows that shopping isn’t exactly the most romantic first date he and Benji could have, but he doesn’t want to rush into things with Benji. Some things are worth waiting longer for. 

  
  


As for himself, he still has to face his family. With a deep breath, Victor storms out of his room and heads straight into the dining room, where Armando, Isabel, Pilar and Adrian are sitting down eating breakfast with relative silence. Victor suddenly loses his confidence with a glare from his father's eyes, forgetting what he was going to say to them.

  
  


“Mi amor”, Isabel says passionately running to Victor to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Why did you leave? I was worried sick”, Isabel continues with a slight strain in her voice. 

  
  


Victor looks directly at his mother before answering, “I had to… gather my thoughts”, Victor nods with an awkward smile. 

  
  


Armando crosses his arms before cutting into their conversation, “And?”, he sharply adds, looking up and down at Victor like it's the first time he has ever seen his son. 

  
  


Victor focuses his attention on his father, taking a gulp before answering his question, “I just…”, Victor looks downwards to the floor before continuing his sentence, “needed some help from a friend”.

  
  


“And who is this, ‘friend’?”, Armando snaps, desperately wanting answers from his son.

  
  


“Just… a friend”, Victor sighs before going to sit down at the table. 

  
  


“Is this friend a girl or a boy?”, Armando questions with a furious look on his face. 

  
  


“A…”, Victor looks confused before carefully answering his question, “a boy?”

  
  


“Is this someone you’re close with?”, Armando continues to dig deeper with no remorse. 

  
  


Isabel gives a glaring look at Armando, almost telling him to stop. Armando persists, piercing Victor's soul and hungry for the truth.

  
  


“Sort-of…”, Victor quietly adds, worried about what his father will respond with.

  
  


Armando lets out a deep sigh, wondering how everything has changed so rapidly around him. For a long period of time, he doesn’t even look Victor in the face, nevermind talk to him during the meal. 

  
  


“So Victor…”, Isabel awkwardly breaks the tension with a small laugh, holding onto her coffee, “who is this... boy?”

  
  


Armando rolls his eyes and Pilar stares at Victor, also having the same thought. She has a few suspicions, however she isn’t completely sure. 

  
  


“You’ve met him before. He’s… really special to me”, Victor says with a small smile, automatically thinking about Benji and all the cute moments they have had together.

  
  


“Huh, yeah right”, Armando whispers to himself under his breath. The whole table stares directly at Armando, able to hear exactly what he said. 

  
  


Victor’s smile quickly melts when he only has one emotion - fury. “So what? So what if it's a boy? Can’t you just be happy that I want to be with someone, regardless of their gender?”, Victor snaps, placing his fist on the table and glaring at his father. 

  
  


Armando looks up, disgusted at what he just heard, “Oh come on Victor. One minute you’re with a pretty girl and the next you’re crushing on some boy you barely know. I mean it's just not realistic-”

  
  


“I was never in love with Mia”, Victor says with pain in his voice before standing, “I always wanted to be with him, and now I have the chance to be with him”

  
  


Isabel, looking worried interjects into the conversation, “Armando, just leave it. Leave it please”

  
  


Armando laughs, “You just aren’t thinking. Those boys at your party have clearly twisted your mind-”

  
  


Victor cuts off his father, “They showed me that I can actually experience love. And that's exactly what I'm going to do”, he adds before rushing into his room with his emotions running wild. 

  
  


Adrian looks confused, not completely sure of what is going on. Pilar looks at her father in disgust before shaking her head. She moves her attention onto Adrian, “Want to listen to some songs with me Adrian?”, she asks. He nods as Pilar takes his hand, giving one last look at her father before walking to her room. 

  
  


“Seriously Armando”, Isabel flips her hair before looking directly at him. 

  
  


Armando, still angry at his son, snaps at Isabel, “He isn’t thinking right Isabel. He has a girlfriend-”

  
  


Isabel cuts off Armando, stating, “I don’t think he has a girlfriend anymore, Armando. He likes this… boy”

  
  


“We should have never stood up for them at the party”, Armando adds.

  
  


“I don’t agree completely with his choice either Armando, but the least we can do is be supportive”, she says whilst placing her hand on his. 

  
  


Armando moves his hand, “I’m going to watch TV.”

  
  


Isabel sighs as her husband leaves the table, unsure of why he is so hesitant of the idea that Victor cares for another boy. She wasn’t pleased with Victor’s news last night, but she has done a lot of thinking, unable to sleep after she heard those big words.  _ Maybe it is just a phase? _ She thinks to herself, still unsure of the whole concept.

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile, Benji is having breakfast with his parents... _

  
  


“So Benjamin…”, his father looks at him hesitantly, “where is Derek today?”

  
  


“Oh I uh-”, Benji looks nervously at his father, “I broke up with him”

  
  


Both his mother and father gasped in shock, unsure of why the couple broke up. At first, his parents were not happy that Benji was seeing another man, but they have slowly learned to accept who he is. To this day, it is still not the same as it used to be for Benji, but he can see that his parents are trying to make an effort.

  
  


“Why?”, his mother stares at him, confused and worried.

  
  


“I um-”, Benji takes a deep breath before announcing, “I met someone else. He treats me a lot better. Makes me feel like I can be myself.”

  
  


“Who is this boy?”, his father says, leaning towards his son from the other side of the table.

  
  


“Just someone from my school… he only joined a few months ago”, he replies with an awkward smile. 

  
  


“Is he cute?”, his mother quickly asks with a willing smile on her face.

  
  


Benji lets out a laugh before answering his mothers question, “he’s the best person I have ever met”

  
  


His mother lets out a small uncontrollable “aww” under her breath after hearing how Benji described Victor, still unsure of how the mysterious man looks.

  
  


“He isn’t much older than you again is he?”, his father asks with an eye roll.

  
  


“No he isn’t”, Benji adds, “he turned sixteen just a few months ago”

  
  


His parents are taken back by the information, confused, “Benjamin… you’re almost eighteen”, his father says with uneasiness in his voice.

  
  


“So?”, Benji looks up at his father, “he’s only in the grade below me”

  
  


His father lets out a sigh before leaving the table in silence. His mother gives a worried look before doing the same.

  
  


Benji continues to sit at the table, confused on why his parents are so dismissive of the idea that his crush is a year older than himself. His parents have never been super supportive of his coming out news or his boyfriend, so this is nothing new that Benji has to deal with. Benji walks to his room with his head held down, trying to gather his thoughts before getting ready for his date with Victor tonight.

  
  
  


_ Back at the Salazar household, Victor is sitting on his bed, processing everything that happened earlier today. _

  
  


Victor’s confidence has been knocked completely. He isn’t even sure if he can go on this date with Benji tonight, frightened if his parents find out. He decides that he needs to tell somebody, to get a massive weight off his chest and for advice. He doesn’t want to bother Simon again already, considering he only messaged him a few hours ago. Victor grabs the walkie-talkie that Felix gave to him and checks to see if Felix is willing to talk to him.

  
  


**VICTOR:** Uh… is this thing on? Over.

**FELIX:** Hey buddy. Whats up? 

**VICTOR:** You free to talk? Now? 

**FELIX:** I’ll come round now. 

**VICTOR:** No no. Meet me on the sidewalk outside. 

**FELIX:** Alright. Over.

  
  


Victor rushes to the door of his apartment, trying to avoid contact with his parents at all costs. His mother notices him, but doesn’t question where he is going. He takes a deep breath before walking outside to meet with Felix…

  
  


“Hey buddy. Are you alright?”, Felix looks towards Victor with a smile on his face.

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah I think I’m fine”, Victor walks towards Felix slowly, sitting down next to him on the sidewalk. “So…”, Victor looks directly at Felix, wanting his immediate attention, “what you saw last night.”

  
  


Felix slowly nods his head, “yeah. You and Benji?”, he asks whilst slightly tilting his head, confused but happy for his friend at the same time. 

  
  


“Yeah. We’re… working things out”, Victor adds.

  
  


“I don’t think Lake was happy when she saw, but she will come around to it”, Felix says, “we kind-of got together last night, so it was my fault she saw really-”

  
  


Victor cuts in before Felix can finish his sentence, shocked, “no, no. It wasn’t your fault. I just wasn’t thinking if anyone would see us. It was all so sudden…”

  
  


“Yeah. What about Mia?”, Felix asks, wondering what happened to the couple after the dance.

  
  


“She saw me and Benji… kissing”, Victor answers before tilting his head towards the floor in disgust of himself. 

  
  


“I’m sorry man. You know you two won an Olive Garden gift card? Here, take it”, Felix says before handing Victor the gift card.

  
  


“I. I could take Benji out on a romantic date next week!”, Victor quickly adds with a huge grin on his face. 

  
  


“That would be so adorable”, Felix says before letting out a laugh. 

  
  


“Thank you, Felix.”, Victor whispers before giving his best friend a short hug. “I. I better get going for my date with Benji tonight”, he continues with a confident look on his face.

  
  


Felix looks shocked but raises his eyebrow before adding, “Good luck, lovebird.” They both cry out of laughter before Victor enters his apartment building, ready for his date with Benji tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! The next chapter will be one that I am sure you’re all very excited about… Victor and Benji’s first “date”. It won’t be candle lit dinners or anything like that (yet), since this is only the first story of a series however as the stories progress we will see their relationships progress HEAVILY.
> 
> The sixth chapter - “BLOSSOMING AND WILTING”, will be added on the 11th of July. As the chapter title probably conveys to you, expect relationships to progress and some heart breaks...


End file.
